A conventional telephone of this type is shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, and in both figures, the handset 1 rests on the base unit. In FIG. 1, grooves 3 are provided on the inside of handset 1, and projections 4 held on base unit 2 by plate springs are provided. In this type of telephone, there is a defect that the handset 1 can be detached from the base unit 2 by drastic vibration or shock. In FIG. 2, a groove 5 is provided at the rear edge of the receiving part of handset 1, and a hook 6 is provided which engages with said groove 5, a stop 7 supports the rear edge of said handset 1, and an unlocking button 8 is provided to unlock said hook 6. In this type of telephone, there is a defect that handset 1 must be depressed after the rear edge of this handset 1 has been set against stop 7 on base unit 2, and thus the motion to place the handset 1 on base unit 2 is not simple. Further, there is a defect that the link mechanism between the button 8 and hook 6 is complex since the operating direction of the unlocking button 8 and hook 6 differs from the other.